A Eterna Meia-Noite
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O purgatório era local de expiação dos pecados, dores e medo. Talvez ficar sozinho não fosse uma boa ideia. Dean e Benny, 8a Temporada, Slash.


**A Eterna Meia-Noite**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **[Projeto]Hunting Words**, Tema: [sangue], Supernatural, Slash (MxM relationship), Dean e Benny, Spoilers da 8ª Temporada, Songfic: Mitternacht - E Nomine.  
**Advertências:** Sexo  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one-shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** O purgatório era local de expiação dos pecados, dores e medo. Talvez ficar sozinho não fosse uma boa ideia.  
**Aviso**: Sem betagem, feita em uma hora, então não esperem uma grande obra literária.  
**Disclaimer**: Supernatural não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Eric Kripke.

**A Eterna Meia-Noite  
ShiryuForever94**

Purgatório.

Para Dean Winchester era um lugar frio, sombrio, despido de qualquer atratividade e onde estar exposto a um monte de monstros e almas em busca de purificação era o que havia de mais corriqueiro. Por que ele não prestara atenção nas aulas de catecismo igual fizera Sam? Aliás, para Dean, estar ali já era uma loucura completa, pois não se julgava digno de salvação posterior alguma.

Como é mesmo que Sam costumava dizer? Que o purgatório era para aqueles que morriam acreditando em Deus, com a certeza de sua salvação eterna, mas que ainda precisavam de alguma purificação antes de entrar na felicidade do céu.

Na mente de Dean, tais lembranças causavam vontade de rir. Felicidade do céu? Depois de tudo que ele havia escutado de Castiel sobre guerras entre anjos para dominação da Terra ou do Céu mesmo? Depois de ver o que era o céu de Sam? Sem ele, Dean, sem ninguém, além de a noite em que Dean mais sofreu, quando Sam foi embora, ter sido uma das melhores para Sam? Parecia uma piada e daquelas de péssimo gosto.

No entanto, naquele momento, Dean estava mais preocupado com o fato de Castiel tê-lo abraçado de maneira hesitante e ter se furtado a permanecer com ele e Benny. Pior ainda, o Winchester não tinha certeza se gostara das piadinhas desnecessárias do vampiro sobre o "asinha" ter abandonado o mais velho dos filhos de John Winchester quando mal haviam chegado àquele antro.

Ah, porque na mente de Dean, era um antro, e dos piores. Cheio de carne morta, almas perdidas, putrefação, árvores em que cresciam plantas venenosas. Ele tinha um corpo ou era apenas espírito ali? Tudo era tão confuso que parecia impossível demais para a mente humana.

Dean vira ali "pessoas" que pareciam ter séculos de idade, cruzados da Idade Média, moças de "pureza" inexistente, com sorrisos cheios de luxúria, homens trapaceiros, parecia o inferno isso sim! Bruxas! Ele sempre detestara bruxas! Com seus sortilégios, feitiços, maldade. Só faltava mesmo ser enfeitiçado naquele hospício...

**_Mitternacht/Meia Noite  
Wenn die Gondeln Trauer tragen/Quando as carruagens carregam a manhã  
und es hallt der toten Klagen/e as lamentações dos mortos ressoam  
tief im Nacken das Grauen sitzt/acima do pescoço jaz a marca  
_**  
E a água fétida que por vezes tinham que beber, ele e Benny? O tal vampiro não era santo, era um monstro dentro das especificações de julgamento de Dean, mas ao mesmo tempo, era sua única ajuda e esperança. O Winchester mais velho riu-se ao descobrir que tudo era relativo e que jamais teria coragem de matar outro monstro apenas por ele ser o que era, tal como fizera com Amy, amiga de Sam.

Sam. Sentia saudade do irmão, preocupava-se com ele, mas além disso, preocupava-se com Castiel e com o fato de que Benny não parecia inclinado a ajudar ambos, mas apenas a ele, Dean.

Era noite, se é que se podia dizer isso e havia tantos olhos à espreita que o frio pela espinha de Dean só aumentava. Ele e Benny haviam estabelecido uma rotina de vigília e cuidado para que pudessem dormir um pouco. Nunca no chão, era perigoso demais e Dean já estava se sentindo um macaco de tanto subir em galhos molhados de substâncias que era melhor não saber a origem. Comia o que Benny dizia que podia comer e até mesmo arrumara uma lâmina de uma faca antiga perdida naquele lugar. Seguia o vampiro como um cordeiro, ou cachorrinho. Era a maneira de sobreviver. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes haviam salvado um ao outro.

_**Wenn die Uhr beginnt zu schlagen/ Quando o relógio começar a bater  
kalte, dichte Nebelschwaden/ fria e densa nuvem negra  
berühr'n dich sacht.../ te tocando de leve...  
Mitternacht!/Meia Noite**_

Estavam vivos? Dean já não queria entender mais nada. Se era sua alma ou corpo, não importava. Ou importava? Dean tinha certeza que estava ali de corpo e alma, ou não teria barba, nem fome, nem sede. Ou talvez fosse apenas uma enganação para fazê-lo sentir-se privado de seus deliciosos hambúrgueres e suas desejadas cervejas geladas. E sexo. Nem queria pensar naquilo...

O loiro suspirou profundamente, no seu turno de vigilância, enquanto observava Benny dormir, ou algo parecido, com Castiel tendo basicamente fugido deles dois após o reencontro no lago. Bocejou, cansado. Dormiam por períodos não superiores a quatro horas e estavam sempre prontos a matar ou morrer. Era uma vida desgraçada aquela! Ao menos Benny arrumara umas cordas e tecera algo parecido a uma rede para que pudessem amarrar nos galhos de algumas árvores.

"Se bocejar mais alto, seremos papinha de monstros amanhã." Benny abrira os olhos intensos e observava Dean sem mover nada além das pálpebras.

"E você falando faz mais barulho que eu bocejando. Não tinha mais uma hora de descanso?"

"Ainda pensando no anjinho safado?" Benny pareceu materializar-se perto de Dean que já nem se assustava mais com o quanto a realidade e ilusão se mesclavam naquele lugar.

"Não fale do Cas assim, ele é importante pra mim." Dean virou-se para o outro lado, um tanto cansado.

"Sei..." Benny observou o céu esquisito do lugar e rosnou baixo. "Temos visitas. Deixe comigo."

"Hein? Não ouvi nada." Dean ficou imediatamente alerta.

**_Loca in ferna in nocte/O lugar sob a noite  
Loca in ferna in nocte/O lugar sob a noite  
Animae in nébula/Espíritos na névoa  
Mitternacht/Meia Noite_**

"Você ainda aprenderá que um vampiro é muito melhor que um humano." Os dentes de Benny apontaram e desceu da árvore como se fosse um macaco experiente. Logo barulho de carne cortada e gritos se fizeram ouvir. Silêncio. Benny subiu para perto de Dean.

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim, apenas que ver sangue me excita." Benny respondeu calmamente, como se não fosse nada. Um jeito sacana de "secar" o corpo de Dean que fez o Winchester se encolher ligeiramente. Que diabos?

"Com tesão?" Benny riu debochadamente. Sabia bem a sensação. Era difícil no começo.

Dean arregalou os olhos. Nem queria pensar em mulher, ou em sexo, não era lá possível naquele lugar. Sentiu o comichão no meio das pernas aumentar ao imaginar-se transando e respirou fundo.

"Sabe, não há exatamente diferenciação de sexo para vampiros. Não ligamos se há homens e mulheres à disposição." Benny aproximou-se mais, o corpo forte e bem construído, se é que era um corpo, roçando no do mais velho dos Winchesters.

"Que pensa que está fazendo?" Dean tentou se afastar, mas o hálito quente de Benny em sua face o fez ofegar. Droga!

"Seu interesse no anjo, aliás bem bonitinho, é apenas por piedade e por serem amigos ou havia algo mais?" Benny agora imprensava Dean contra a árvore, o tronco mais grosso, equilibrando-se em galhos frondosos. Estava com ideias nada sacrossantas sobre Dean.

"Não sei do que está falando." Dean tentou não sentir o corpo inteiro formigar, mas estava sendo impossível.

"Vocês eram amantes?"

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Isso responde minha pergunta." Benny não titubeou e beijou Dean, à força, firmando a cabeça do loiro com suas poderosas mãos. Por ser um vampiro, era bem mais forte. E Dean era menor, mais fraco porque humano e não acostumado ao purgatório.

Dean Winchester tentou se esquivar, e olha que Dean Winchester tentando se esquivar de alguma coisa era como bater de frente com uma locomotiva, mas não para Benny...

"Pare de se debater e aproveite..." O olhar cheio de sangue irisado, a mão forte que segurava Dean, os quadris se chocando e apenas desejo exalando de cada poro.

O irmão de Sam não podia fazer muita coisa. Sabia do que Benny era capaz e admitia para si mesmo que lutar com ele em cima de uma árvore não era seu ideal de embate justo: o vampiro tinha mais força, mais prática e era mais perigoso do que ele, Dean, supunha. Gemeu baixo com a mão forte em seu sexo e fechou os olhos ao sentir lábios um tanto frios sobre os seus, novamente.

Não foi romântico, nem devagar nem carinhoso. Foi violento, carnal, cheio de gemidos altos sendo contidos a custo, lanhos no corpo, sangue escorrendo dos cortes dos dentes de Benny na carne branca e macia de Dean.

Não foi gentil, nem desprovido de dor. Quando o vampiro possuiu Dean, o caçador trincou os dentes, sentindo desconforto imenso e tentando não gritar para não atrair as almas perdidas que estavam ocultas por ali, apenas observando.

A voz gutural do vampiro fazendo coro com barulho de feras, de assombrações, de perdição no meio daquele verdadeiro inferno. Dean ficou tonto, a mão fria em seu membro tentando minorar a sensação de ardor que a penetração lhe causava. Sentia-se um animal e de repente o gatilho do prazer disparou em sua mente levando-o aos seus instintos mais primitivos.

Como que ligado a uma nova fonte de energia, os pelos loiros se arrepiaram, testosterona escorrendo junto com o sangue da abrasão na árvore, as unhas de Benny deixando machucados, a boca de Benny deixando dentes assassinos marcarem o pescoço desprotegido sem no entanto sugar-lhe o sangue.  
**_  
Media nox obscura nox/Meia noite noite escura  
Crudelitas animarum/A crueldade dos espíritos  
Campana sonat duo decies/O sino bate doze vezes  
Mitternacht/Meia Noite_**

"Sabe quanto controle preciso para não lhe tirar a vida roubando-lhe o sangue?" Benny estava perto do fim, os dentes proeminentes, a expressão ameaçadora.

"Não seria a primeira vez que eu morreria." Dean sentia o desejo consumindo-o pouco a pouco, o corpo frio de Benny fazendo-o se aquecer inteiro. Era... Estranho. Só que não estava em condições de sentir-se alterado no momento, estava quase gozando.

"Por enquanto, morra de prazer, apenas." Uma quase risada cínica e o clímax de ambos veio sem muita pompa, apenas abateu-se sobre eles.

Silêncio quebrado pelos ruídos do purgatório, pelas respirações colidentes após Benny virar Dean para si e encará-lo. Um abraço inesperado e ambos fecharam os olhos. Não tinham esperança, não tinham nada, mas ao menos havia um pouco de sossego, um ínfimo consolo.

"Suba as calças. Vai que somos mortos e ser assassinado de bunda pra fora é pouco digno." Benny postou-se novamente em posição de combate e vigília.

"Faz algum tempo que não ligo tanto assim para dignidade." Dean moveu-se devagar, havia uma dor fina em seu corpo. Passou a mão no pescoço e viu o sangue em seus dedos. "Você me mordeu?" Pavor medonho ecoando em sua mente, avisando que seria amaldiçoado, seria um vampiro!

**_Gefriert das Blut dir in den Adern/ O sangue congela em suas veias  
Schnürt dir Angst die Kehle zu/ Seu medo amarra ao seu pescoço todos os seus temores  
Hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken schlagen/ Ouça o seu coração e os sinos baterem  
ist es Nacht.../Isso é a noite...  
Mitternacht!/Meia-noite!_**

Benny voltou-se e observou-o sem nada dizer por momentos. "Seria tão horrível assim?"

"Ora, Benny, deixe de idiotias, mordeu ou não?" Havia preocupação nos olhos verdes de Dean enquanto apalpava seu pescoço, o pavor num crescendo.

O vampiro suspirou, um tanto aborrecido. "Não se preocupe, apenas arranhei e lambi seu sangue um pouco. Faz parte do meu prazer. Não quero para você a minha sina."

Dean observou o vampiro por segundos. Benny estava magoado. Apesar de tudo, o companheiro de purgatório tinha sensibilidade e suscetibilidades. "Não é por mim, é pelo que terei que fazer aos outros..."

"E eu não sei? Enfim, vamos cuidar de sobreviver." Baixou a cabeça e olhou lá para baixo, por entre as árvores. Segundos após, sentiu os braços de Dean ao seu redor e suspirou. "Não preciso de consolo."

"Não, não precisa. Necessita de um amigo e, creia-me, eu jamais deixo um amigo para trás. Irei fazer o que me pediu, irei tirar-nos daqui. Não somos irmãos de sangue, mas somos irmãos." A voz era grossa. Na verdade, gostava dele.

"Irmãos não fazem sexo." Benny sorriu, deslizando um dedo pelas mãos de Dean ao seu redor.

"Isso é o que você pensa..." Um sorrisinho enigmático no rosto bonito e sujo e cansado. Não ia falar absolutamente coisa alguma sobre seu relacionamento totalmente insano com Sam...

"Como assim?" Benny arregalou os olhos.

"Deixe para lá. Apenas vamos descobrir um jeito de sair daqui, certo?" Dean descobriu que gostava de Benny, um tanto mais do que pensara possível.

"Já sabe o que podemos fazer para passar o tempo de vez em quando..." Um olhar sensual e um sorriso aberto. Gostava de Dean.

"É como estar preso numa eterna meia noite, por que não desfrutar dela?" O jeitão sincero e alegre estava de volta.

"Sem ressentimentos então pelo... Pelo sexo?"

"Vai ver o tamanho do meu ressentimento uma outra hora. Vamos embora, temos que nos manter em movimento."

"De acordo."

Não havia muito naquele lugar para eles. No entanto, podiam contar um com o outro, apoiarem-se mutuamente. Talvez fosse o bastante, por enquanto. Tinham certeza de que deixariam aquela permanente escuridão, um dia...

**_Media nox obscura nox/Meia -noite,noite escura  
Crudelitas Animarum/A crueldade dos espiritos  
Campana sonat duo decies/Os sinos tocam doze vezes  
Loca in ferna in nocte/O lugar sob a noite  
Loca in ferna in nocte/O lugar sob a noite  
Animae in nébula/Espíritos na névoa  
Mitternacht/Meia noite_**


End file.
